Various systems use geographic location information to enhance the usefulness of various media such as images, videos, websites, SMS messages, etc. This may include adding, assigning or associating metadata with the media. The metadata may include information such as location coordinates (such as latitude and longitude), street addresses, web addresses (such as URLS), place names, or other location identifiers. In order to generate this location information, these systems may determine location coordinates from other geographic data such as street addresses or zip codes.